wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Elmebeteg
Intro I'' ''am out of my mind. Appearance "They never see past the scales...never see what's going to happen to them." El is a sleek and svelte Nightwing. Her wings are narrow and each scale seems like it has been polished. Her eyes are big and innocent-looking, but if you look closely, you can see the concealed spark of malice deep in her midnight blue eyes. El's scales are the darkest of reds that fades to dark purple near her spine. Her silver scales under her wings are big and practically glow. Her claws are silver and, although they show no trace of blood, they are a little too sharp, like she has a reason for sharpening her claws for hours every night. El has an attractive presence, something about the way she looks at you makes you want to stay longer. Her horns are curving and sharp. Her teeth are white and sharp. Her tail is thin and curving, almost like a Rainwing's. Her scales have drops of red scattered about like blood. They weren't there when she was born. If you see past the scales you can see the insanity in the way her eyes dart around, how her tails whips around wildly, how her words come with an undertone of brittleness, like ice about to break. Everyone knows she isn't normal. Everyone thinks she's beautiful. "No one can see me, the real me." Personality "You will never truly know who I am." El has a... interesting personality, to say the least. There is no simple way to describe her mind. El is insane and she knows it. She can be calm and sweet one second, and homicidal the next. She talks in her sleep. Sometimes she knows things she has never been told, she sees things that aren't there, she screams at nothing. She loves and craves the adoration of others, but she stops at nothing to ensure their misery. You don't have to do anything to earn El's anger, and she will kill you painfully, despite any obstacles. She loves and hates everyone. If you were to read her mind, all you would find is a bunch of random words and phrases that have no relation to each other. El is clever and manipulative. Despite her mental instability, El seems to know everything, exactly when she needs to know it. She can manipulate anyone, everyone will bend to her will under her knowing and yet deranged gaze. She cannot read minds, but she seems to know your deepest fears and desires. She can mess with your head, and it'll scare you half to death. El knows how to worm into your head and make you fear her and love her and be willing to sacrifice your own life for her. El is confused. Sometimes she feels like she doesn't even know herself. El knows she's crazy but she doesn't know why. She feels like there is more to her past, but she just can't remember. She feels so confused and yet so sure about everything. She wishes she knew about her past before Possibility. She wants adoration and fear, love and hate. She has everything she could want, and yet she feels like something is missing in her life. She knows she is different. She has so many questions. El is dangerous. She is full of poison, her meaningless hate is contagious, she is full of dangerous thoughts and words and knowledge. She wants them to be dead, but who are they? She is unpredictable, unreachable, no one knows her. No one knows when she will strike. "They say I'm a psycho, and you know what? They're absolutely right." Strengths "I can do what I can do, and it's enough to kill you." Manipulation. Intelligence. Accuracy. Unpredictability. Secrecy. Sharp. Resourceful. Unemotional. Determination "They'll never find me. I'm stronger.. I'm stronger." Weaknesses "No one can help me. I'm alone." Doubtful. Confusion. Insanity. Loneliness. Blinded. Can't remember her past. Easily distracted. "Don't go there. I can't remember. But... don't go there. Trivia * Actually based off of Sweet but Psycho Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Dragonets